Pumpkin Sheep
by MaturePopcorn
Summary: Hibiya develops feelings for his "sheepish" friend, but when a secret of astronomical proportions gets out about two of the young teens, nothing will ever be the same...
1. Chapter 1

**Pumpkin Sheep**

By MaturePopcorn

**Description: **There really isn't much of a plot line to this story… Other than the obvious: SEX. ^_^ This is really just a story about the "magical" adventures of Hibiya Amamiya and Hiro Sohma. That's… About it…

**WARNING: **Ugh… Every time I write a story, the warnings are so looong… How about we just keep it simple this time? Rated M. Sex. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.

**PAY ATTENTION HERE!** I love criticism. It helps me become a better writer. But let's get one thing strait: If you flame me in the reviews about how I'm "ruining the characters" or about how my story "sucks ass" and don't give LEGITIMATE reasoning to back it up, I will personally stalk your Fanfiction account, review badly on your stories, criticize everything you do, and report you for every minor thing you do to break the rules. I am VERY persistent. Say what you want about the stories, but be nice. I work so hard on my writing, even if I don't always have the time to write/update. My writing during the school year is not done on vacations or weekends. All my story writing happens on weekdays between the hours of 10:00p.m. and 6:30a.m. That's when it is easiest for me to write. But unfortunately, it means I go to school completely exhausted. So again, I enjoy reviews like "I don't like this story because of these reasons: (reasons)." It helps me fix the problem in future chapters/stories. But I HAAATE reviews like "I hate this story! It sucks!". (Sooo many removed comments…) Be smart, and don't push me. LUV U! :D

~Kisa Alvarez

NOW ON WITH THE FUCKING STORY ALREADY! :D

**CHAPTER 1**

Hibiya sighed happily as he looked out the window of Momo's car. He was on his way to Hiro's house for a sleepover. Technically, it was a sleepover for Hiyori and Kisa, with Hibiya just tagging along to visit his friend. "Friend" was what he called Hiro out loud or in public. But what Hibiya would never admit to anyone was that he viewed Hiro as more than just a friend. He really loved Hiro; his beautiful eyes, his cheeky half smile, EVERYTHING. Even when he transformed into a sheep the first time Momo tried to hug him, he thought he made an adorable lamb. But of course, these were secret thoughts that he would never tell anyone. He wanted to tell Hiro, but was afraid of the obvious: Rejection. It was so OBVIOUS Hiro loved Kisa, and Hibiya was pretending to like Hiyori to make it look like he was strait. But he was losing that battle, too. He followed Hiro like a lost puppy everywhere he went, trying (and failing) to subtly drop hints about his feelings. He wished there was an easier way to let Hiro know how he felt. _"I could always ask Momo… She's been in relationships, and she's 16… Maybe she might know something that can help me…"_

"Hibiya, Hiyori, we're here! I'll get your stuff, so you two can go on inside."

Hiyori hopped out of the car and ran right up to the front door of Kisa's house to knock on the door, but Hibiya lingered near the car.

"M-Momo? Can I ask you a question?"

Momo looked up from the trunk of the car at Hibiya. She smiled and nodded. "Sure! What's on your mind?"

Hibiya gulped. "Well, let's say there's someone I like… How might I go about telling them?" Hibiya finished the question blushing heavily.

Momo grinned. "Is this about Hiyori? It's already pretty obvious. Just tell her strait-up! I think she really likes you, you know."

Hibiya burned with embarrassment. "N-no, it's not Hiyori. It's someone else."

Momo stopped smiling. This was a surprise. There were no other girls that Hibiya was particularly good friends with. "If it's not Hiyori, than who is it? Is it Kisa?"

"N-no, it's-"

"Oh! Wait! Is it Kido?"

"W-what? No! It's-"

"Oh no… Don't tell me it's me! Hibiya, 4 years is too much of a difference at this age. I know I'm hard to resist, but still-"

"Oba-san! Would you SHUT UP?! IT'S HIRO!"

Everyone went silent. Kisa and Hiyori, who were standing at the front door, came over to see what was going on. Momo stood there with a look of pure shock on her face. Hibiya blushed so heavily his face resembled an over-ripe pumpkin.

"Are you… Talking about Hiro?"

"Yo, Hibiya! What are you and Momo talking about? What about Hiro?"

"It-it's nothing!" Hibiya's heart was pounding in his chest and sweat was pouring from his face. _"I… I just told someone! And Momo of all people! Oh crap… N-now what?"_

Then they all heard the sound of the front door opening and closing. Then the sound of footsteps. And then, there was the boy in question: Hiro Sohma.

"Hey Hibiya! I heard you yell my name. Whad'ya want? Oh, hey other stupid woman."

Momo twitched. _"O-other stupid woman?! He really sees me as the Tohru Honda of Kagerou Project?! Insolent little…!" _Momo smiled a bit too big. "Hello, Hiro. You'll never guess what Hibiya just told me about you! He said, and I quote-"

That's as far as she got before Hibiya tackled her to the ground. "No! Momo! Not funny!"

Hiro cocked his head to the side. "Riiight… Well I'm going back inside. It's too cold out here. You should come with me, Hibiya. Goodbye Stupid Woman II!"

Momo had pure rage written on her face. Hibiya glared at her, stuck his tongue out, got up, and bounded after his crush like a little schoolgirl. Hiyori and Kisa just stood there, not quite sure what to make of the whole scene.

"Umm… Hiyori? Can we go inside now?"

Hiyori smiled. "Sure! Bye Momo! See you tomorrow!" And with that, they left, leaving Momo to fume in silence as she got back in her car.

_"__Damn little brat Hiro…" _ She thought as she drove away. _"But still… Hibiya likes Hiro? I defiantly wasn't expecting that…" _She let out a long sigh as she merged onto the freeway to head back into downtown. _"I hope it works out for him," _she thought as she prepared for Tokyo's commuter traffic. She then let her mind wander. _"With a train system like ours, you'd expect less fucking traffic!"_

**Author's note, Part II: **Gomen'nasai! Dakara, hijō ni zan'nen! (I'm sorry! So very sorry!) It's been forever since my last update! AHHH! I FEEL SO BAD! I NEED TO WRITE MORE! Anyway, I hope you liked the story! :D

Songs listened to while I wrote this chapter:

【ｵﾘｼﾞﾅﾙPV】セツナトリップ 歌ってみた【伊東歌詞太郎×ゆう十】

【◇合唱◆】放課後ストライド【男女８人＋α】/ Houkago Stride - Nico Nico Chorus 【合唱企画】オツキミリサイタル【２０人+Ⅰ】 / Moon-Viewing Recital - Nico Nico Chorus 


	2. Chapter 2

**Pumpkin Sheep**

By MaturePopcorn

**Description: **Ok, so maybe there is more plot than I originally thought… :D

**WARNING: **IT'S RATED FUCKING M!

Author's Note: It's 12:53a.m. and I'm hungry but I don't wanna get food 'cuz I might wake someone up… *Sigh!* I knew I was gonna stay up all night… I should've planned ahead…

**Chapter 2**

Hiro, Hibiya, Kisa, and Hiyori all walked in the front door of Hiro's house. Kisa and Hiyori were holding hands and whispering and giggling to themselves while Hiro walked ahead of them, hands in his pockets, while Hibiya trailed right behind him. Satsuki Sohma, Hiro's mother, smiled at them all. "Hey guys! Dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes. So make yourselves comfortable until then!" The four of them then walked towards Hiro and Kisa's rooms, the boys in the former and the girls in the latter.

Once in Hiro's room, Hiro immediately started in about the scene outside. "What the hell was all that about, anyway?"

Hibiya blushed heavily. "U-umm… N-nothing. Me and Momo were just talking." _"At least that's not a complete lie..."_

"Oh? And exactly what were you and Momo talking about?"

"I-it's nothing!"

Hiro grinned. "I get it. You like Momo, don't you?"

Hibiya stared at Hiro in shock. "Of course not! She's 16! That's too weird!"

"Well, you obviously like someone. The blushing gave you away. So if it's not Momo, then is it Hiyori?"

Hibiya shook his head.

"Hibiya… Is it Kisa?"

Hibiya shook his head more violently. "Of course not!"

Hiro smirked. "What do you mean, of course not?"

_"__Oh crap." _"Hiro, I don't want to do this again…"

Hiro sighed. Hibiya knew him just too well. "Well, who is it? There's no more girls that you're close to 'like that' to…"

Hibiya burned with embarrassment. "Hiro, I don't like a girl. I like another boy."

Hiro stared at Hibiya in shock. "W-what? W-who?!"

"Look, I'll tell you later."

"No. You'll tell me now."

Hibiya sighed. "Hiro, I don't feel comfortable telling you right now."

"Why not?"

Hibiya's face began to resemble the color of a fire truck. He glared at Hiro. "Because, stupid, I like YOU!"

**Author's note II: **…Gomen… Yeah, It's kinda crappy. That happens sometimes. Look, if you stick with it, I promise, chapters 3+ get better. This story DOES have a plotline, believe it or not.

Oh well. See you in chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

**Pumpkin Sheep**

By MaturePopcorn

**Description: **Okay, fine… There's plot… I thought it was gonna be a smexy smex one-shot, but I guess we'll just see where this goes…

WARNING: Not… Much...? Question mark? This is a very fluffy chapter. VERY fluffy. Really, not even that. Just a lot of plot development. Very short chapter, too, so expect chapter 4 to start working magic. So no smexy smex yet… I apologize, but that might wait until chapter 10 or so… :/

Author's Note: I found food. :D I feel like Katniss, with my water and my saltines… (IDK It's a weird thought, I know, but that's what it feels like…) Anyway, In the reviews section, I would like everyone to tell me their ideas for a title name for this story. Because Troubled Teens… Just… Isn't… Working… :3 (EDIT: As you can tell, the story is now called Pumpkin Sheep. No comments required.)

Love,

~Kisa Alvarez

Blah blah blah… Story time!

**Chapter 3**

Hiro stood there, rigid. He and Hibiya were in a mini stand-off, eyes locked, not daring to breath, let alone speak. Hibiya's blush looked like terrible CGI, while Hiro didn't know whether to say something and end the horrible silence or just… Wait. Finally, Tohru decided for him.

"Hiro, Hibiya! Dinner is… Oh… Hiro? Hibiya?" Tohru peered into the room, confused. "Are you two okay? Hibiya, you don't look good… Do you have a fever?"

Hiro didn't move from where he stood. "W-We're fine."

Hibiya was shaking by now. His eyes were wide as fuck, and his entire body was silently swaying, back and forth, slowly. _"I… I told him… I… I said… I said I liked him…" _"H-Hiro… I…" Before he could finish, he fell to the ground in exhaustion and panic, passed out. Or, at least, he tried. Tohru caught him before he hit the ground.

*Boom…!*

*Phsssst…*

When the smoke cleared, Tohru was holding a passed out red fox. Tohru and Hiro had the facial expressions that explained the whole situation perfectly; The face of complete and 100% disbelief and confusion, and general WTF.

"H-Hibiya isn't a Sohma…?! I… He… Was… Wait…"

Kisa and Hiyori ran in to see what was going on. "OOOH…! Did Hiro turn into a little laaamb…?!" They ran in, only to stop and stare.

"B-But… Hibiya…"

***Elsewhere***

"H-HATORI! HATORIGETOVERHERERIGHTNOOOW!" A screaming Akito had just woken up from a mid-evening nap, feeling much sicker than ever before. Within seconds, the tall doctor was in her room.

"Akito, what's wrong. Why are you crying?"

Akito looked up at Hatori with the eyes of a person long gone. "There… I… You…!"

Hatori grasped Akito's face. "Tell me what happened, NOW."

Akito pushed Hatori away. "There's another one!" she spat, beginning to pace the room.

Hatori stared. "Another what?"

Akito stopped pacing and looked at Hatori, smiling insanely. "Another… Sohma…"

**Author's Note II:**

**…****Woah… I free-handed that, no rough draft or anything. I know it's short and a little choppy, but I just extended my storyline a good 10 more chapters; I'll start writing rough drafts again to make each chapter longer and better. I thought this would make it 3 chapters max, but it looks like I'm gonna be here a while… :D And yes, I hate it when I'm left on cliffhangers. That's why I do it to you. :o**

**New goal: 2,000 words, excluding intro and Author's Note II, for chapter 4. (That's more than the first three combined WITH intros and Author's Notes.) Look forward to a much longer story and much more intense chapters.**


End file.
